It is known that the control of a technical installation by an automation system, e.g. a programmable logic controller, can be planned by means of graphic methods and mechanisms. SIEMENS for example uses Software STEP 7, which allows a user to create control programs based on functional software components. Depending on the application, a number of different functional software components, e.g. operational components, data components, system components, organizational components, etc. are defined graphically and linked logically with the aid of visual means to a control program. The control program then prompts a programmable logic controller PLC to operate the operating means of the respective technical process, e.g. sensors, drives, valves, etc. in the manner defined by the functional software modules and their logical links in the control program. Data telegrams are thereby generally exchanged via a field bus, for example in real time between installation operating means and the PLC.
The operating and monitoring level is of increasing significance along with this purely control level. Special hardware and software, also referred to as HMI elements, are available for this. Different types of HMI terminals, also referred to as operator interfaces, are available for display and operating purposes. There is a wide range of display and operating units, from a simple push button panel, in other words an array of programmable function buttons, to a multifunctional panel, in other words an LCD display, which can also be configured as a touch screen. These are connected via special connections or a field bus to the technical installation and the programmable logic controller. Planning software is also required for the operator panels. This on the one hand allows planning of the data connection from the HMI hardware used for operating purposes to the automation system and the controlled technical installation. It can be used in particular in the simplest instance to select displayable measured values or installation operating means provided for operating purposes, in other words for providing with target values. On the other hand the planning software allows a user to select and configure the type and scope of the values from the technical installation displayed on the HMI hardware in an application-specific manner. These can range from simple message texts to complex, interactive process mappers. Simple planning software therefore allows direct planning of HMI panels. HMI projects for operator panels can be implemented with special visualization software for installation and machine-related visualization. Finally complex processes can be visualized with the aid of SCADA or supervisor control and data acquisition software, meaning that they can be monitored and operated in a more user friendly and reliable manner by operators of a technical process.
Until now it has been standard practice when automating a technical installation for the planning of the control program for the programmable logic controller to be separate from the planning of HMI elements. An HMI system is often loaded onto an already planned control program at a later stage. Even if the functional software components and their links in the control program can be accessed during this process, the HMI component program is generally created at a different time, primarily using separate HMI planning software. This is complex and time-consuming.